


Nurse Dean

by DreaRyoku



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaRyoku/pseuds/DreaRyoku
Summary: Cas gets an angelic flu lasting 3-4 days that temporarily makes him a sick human and Dean takes care of him while trying not to laugh 'cause Cas is being such a big baby and acting like he's dying





	1. Deny This

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while I was sick and I admit yes I am a big baby like Cas about being sick as I rarely do get sick and extreamely hate when I do. I'm still a little sick and foggy brained wrttting this but I promised the wonderful people of a destiel group I'm in that I would write this, so please bare with me if it's horrible. I'll edit it later. Enjoy and please comment, comments fuel me to keep writing.

It had been a slow day, no demons to slay, no monsters to hunt. Sam and Dean had been halfway through "My Bloody Valentine" when they heard the lock of the bunker door open. Dean looked at Sam and the two exchanged questioning looks. Neither of them were expecting company, were they? Dean grabbed his gun from the stand by him and cautiously walked to the entrance, Sam holding back behind him in case backup was needed.

Dean slid along the wall and peeked out, breathing a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of a trench coat with a disheveled mop of raven hair, "Cas?" The angel turned to look at him and Dean cringed. Eyes half lidded and puffy, nose red and dripping, he was covered in sheens of sweat, he was...sick? But angels didn't get sick. Did they?

"Hello Dean." Cas said, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I didn't know where else to go."

"Cas, dude, what the hell?" Dean questioned as he swept a hand up and down gesturing at Cas's body, "Are you-are you sick?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed,"Don't ask stupid questions"  
Dean chuckled at how annoyed the angel was, "Yeah ok, obviously you're sick. And cranky. But I mean how? I thought you said angels were immune to sickness."  
"Naomi is a bitch." Cas scowled, "Apparently she thought if she could make a flu to target angels, she could lower Heaven's defences and step in to run the place."

It was then that Sammy spoke up, clearing his throat, "Ahem, well I think we can deal with that later. For now we better work on getting you better so you can storm the gate. I'll do a supply run at the drugstore, see if I can't find something that might work on Cas. I think you should get him in bed while I'm gone Dean."   
Dean froze in fear, his eyes going wide as they flicked between Cas and Sam.

"Oh gesh, Dean, not like that. He's sick. He should be in bed resting. I'll be back." And with that Sam left his brother alone with an extreamely sick and irritated angel.

"He's right you know, about you being in bed. Come on, you can take my bed, "Dean moved to sling an arm under Castiel's and help him into bed."

  
Castiel sank into Dean, brushing his face into the hunter's side and catching a feint scent of oil, alchohol, burger and pie. It was a scent that was so unmistakably, just Dean. Cas could've stayed like that forever if it wasn't for Dean gently laying him down in bed and pulling the blankets up over him before he even had a chance to protest.

  
Dean placed his palm to Castiel's forehead, "Whoo baby! We better work on getting that fever down. You're burning up. Maybe not so many blankets then." Dean moved to pull the blankets off Cas, only to have his hand slapped away.  
Castiel glarred, "I am not a baby. And I'm cold. Leave me and my blankets alone."

  
Dean didn't even bother, he had seen that look way too many times when Sammy would get sick. Argueing was pointless, so instead he opted to leave him alone, at least for a little while.

  
Turning the faucet on cold, Dean let it run while he grabbed a washcloth from a nearby cupboard to soak in the icy water. Castiel was all bundled up and had managed to steal Sam's blankets as well when Dean returned. Stern emerald eyes pierced through Castiel, "What in the hell do you think you're doing. You're burning up and making yourself worse." Dean tore all the covers off the angel and threw them across the room before placing the cold compress onto Cas's forehead.

  
Cas in turn shrieked at the chilled cloth and recoiled,a hand shooting up to rip the cloth off, "I told you I'm freezing, not hot. Now give me my blankets back. I think I know better than you how my own damn body feels."

  
Dean was nothing if not a patient man when it came to caring for those he loved, he simply nudged Castiel over and came to lay down next to him, grabbing the cloth from him and holding it to his head, "That's the whole point of a fever Cas, it makes you feel cold when you're hot. you can't trust your body now, not with this." The hunter sighed reverently, "How 'bout this, you let me hold this cloth on your head to cool you down, no blankets and I'll- I'll let you use me for warmth."

  
Castiel was so worn out, but he couldv'e just sworn he heard Dean Winchester, mister 'I don't do chick flick moments' just agree to let him cuddle up to him while he took care of him. Cas took Dean up on his offer, "I'd like that," He purred, curling up into Dean's side and resting his head upon the hunter's chest.

  
Dean brushed back a lock of damp hair from Castiel's face and damn those eyes, those piercing blue eyes got him every time as they peered into his very soul and melted the defences around it. Dean would never admit it, but he loved this man, this angel and he would do anything for him. Subconsciously Dean stroked Castiel's back in tiny soothing circles until the exhausted angel fell asleep. When he was sure Cas was out cold, he dared to place a kiss to his temple and pulled him ever so slightly closer to him. He was his and always would be for as long as his angel would allow it. It was getting late and Dean let himself fall into a peaceful sleep with the angel curled up close to him.

  
Sam came back to a silent bunker, no fighting or arguing could be heard, "Hello? Dean? Cas? I'm home.," He sat four huge bags on the table and ventured down the hall towards Dean room to find him tightly coiled around their friend. Both men had huge smiles upon their faces and were blissfully asleep. Sam couldn't help but shake his head and let out a soft snort, "Deny this.," he said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a few telltale pics of his brother and friend sleeping in each others arms.


	2. confessions

Castiel woke up briefly to feel Dean still tightly wrapped around him. He peered over at the hunter's sleeping form, shocked to see how peaceful the man beside him looked. Tiny butterflies flittered in Cas's heart at the thought that he had been the one to put that smile on his face. The angel rolled over and went back to sleep, his eyes becoming blurry with the image of the emerald green eyed hunter wrapped around him.

Dean woke up and slowly rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Cas. He made his way to the bathroom and came out scratching his head and yawning, shaking off the last remnants of sleep.  
"Hey there sleeping beauty," Sam teased as he passed by him in the hall.

Dean gave him his best bitch face, "Oh cram it Samantha." Sam just smiled, causing Dean to eye him suspiciously, "someone's in a good mood. You always hate it when I call you that."

Sam pulled out his phone and held up a picture of his brother snuggled up to the angel, "That's because I finally have proof of how much you love Cas."

Dean just about had a heart attack, "I-uh...so what it doesn't prove anything. He was burning up. It was the only way I could get him to keep the damn covers off." 

Sam's warm brown eyes shone with compassion and he spoke in a tone one might to a frightened animal, "Dean, it's ok. Really, I get it. I've kinda of suspected you liked him for a long time now anyway. I've seen you the happiest when he's around. And I've seen you fall apart without him. And this? You can't say it didn't mean anything. Look at how happy you are. You love him, don't you?"

Dean was tired. He was tired of hiding who he was. He was tired of all the excuses. and he was tired of the long string of one nighters, just to hide-or at least he thought he was hiding- the fact that he liked Cas. He took a deep breath, about to finally come clean, "Truth is, I hated having sex with all those girls over the years. There was no emotional attachment or bond between any of them. My whole sex life has just made me feel cheap and dirty." Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm not even sure when it started, maybe slowly over time, or maybe right off when he held me close to him and pulled me out of Hell. I don't know. But somewhere along the lines Sammy, I fell for him. It's like he always says, him and I share a more profound bond. And that terrifies me. Not because I give a shit about what others will say, but about what he'll say. I can't- I can't even handle the thought of him just running off if I told him how i feel. I just can't."  
Sam was about to say something when Dean noticed Castiel walk into the hall and cut him off.  
"Hey pal. You feeling any better?"

Castiel gave Dean an annoyed look, "Not really. Just got up when I noticed you were gone. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too...pal." Cas smiled knowingly at Dean. He had heard the whole conversation with Sam and he knew Pal was Dean's way of casually saying he loved him.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Dean pales, his eyes going wide, "How- how long have you been standing there?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side and smirks, "Long enough to know you love me."

Dean blushes, "yeah." he breathes out in a ghosted whisper. "well, it's all your fault." Dean tries to play it off like a joke, but if he's honest with himself, he really does love his angel. He wraps an arm around him and guides him down the hall. "Come on, let's get you back to bed Angel." Dean dares to place a kiss to the side of Castiel's head as he leads him away from Sam and tucks him back in bed.


	3. Please Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i should be writing more of sovereign nations, but being as I'm sick (and have to wait all weekend to get my medicine as this town has 5 pharmacies, but none of them seem to have my medicine in stock :( ) I feel more inspired to write another chapter for this story and it has been awhile since an update so here ya go...

"Please Dean?" Castiel begged for the tenth time that day since waking up. His crystal blue eyes gazing up at Dean in an adorable puppy dog stare. "Please?"

Dean rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff, "Cas, buddy, I already told you, that's not gonna help unblock your throat. And besides you're sick."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be so mean. What if I die? I bet you'll feel bad then. Start crying, 'why oh why didn't I let Cas suck me off when I had the chance?' "

Dean placed a palm over his face and shook his head, "Damn Cas, you get so horny when you're sick. And don't think I haven't notice you brushing your ass up against me at night...you're not exactly mister subtle."

"Only for you Dean, you do things to me I can't fully explain. Cas took a page out of his brother Lucifer's book and threw a full on temper tantrum, sitting up and hunching his shoulders to fling his arms down as he pouted, "Come on Dean! I'm so blocked up I can barely breathe and that medicine Sam got me isn't working at all...can't we at least try? I thought you loved me? How can you just sit there and let me suffer like this?"

Dean shot Cas a warning glare, "I do love you, you know that. This isn't easy for me either ya know, I hate seeing you sick." Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking away from Cas, "Alright, fine. I'll- let's just try it." Castiel's eyes snapped up to Dean and Dean swore he saw a smile creep up on Cas' face like he had just won a prize, and Dean's voice became suddenly stern, "But if it hurts you, or you have trouble breathing more than you already do, you have to tell me right away! And we stop immediately until you're better. Agreed?"

Castiel instantly nodded his agreement, "Of course Dean." His gaze lowered to Dean's jeans, "May I?"

Dean swallowed hard as he followed Cas' line of sight, "Uh- yeah- I mean- go for it baby."

Castiel palmed lightly over his hunter's jeans, causing little moans to escape the green eyed man. He slowly unzipped the jeans and pulled them down, along with a pair of purple and green boxers that said 'This is where my monster...hides! with the O on the word monster being a green monster eye. Cas raised an eyebrow at that and let out a laugh, "Seriously?"

"What? It was a gift from charlie when we went to comicon. It'd be rude to just never wear it" Dean tried to defend his choice in underwear.

"Oh...well you wouldn't want to be rude then..." Dean's cock sprung free of his boxers and slapped Cas in the face. "Now shove that 'monster' in my mouth and fuck my throat!" Cas demanded as he licked Dean's length.

Dean moved Cas so he was now sitting up in bed and straddled his gorgeous lips, pushing in slowly and sliding down Castiel's throat. Cas let out moans of pleasure and a muffled, "bweah ween" , which Dean could only assume meant 'Yeah Dean'.  The full size of Dean now buried deep inside his throat had Cas stretched open and full, panting for breath and enjoying every moment of the feeling of the other man inside him. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of Cas' warm hot breath surrounding his dick, "Argh- shit Cas- You feel so good! Sure you can breathe okay?" Cas nodded and that was all Dean needed, "Good, then let's see how much you can handle." Dean grabbed the back of Castiel's head and began slamming his hips into Cas' face, causing his dick to ram down inside his boyfriend's wanting mouth, and damn Cas' mouth felt so good wrapped around him like that. Dean would never admit it aloud, but he had spent countless nights since meeting Cas, just fantasizing how wonderful this very moment would be. And Cas? Well he did more than live up to those fantasies.  With all the obscene little moans and sounds coming from Cas and the beautiful way he looked at Dean through half lidded blissed out eyes, it wasn't long before Dean could feel his orgasm building within him as he slammed one more time, deep into Cas' wanting mouth. Shot after shot of hot thick cum slid down Cas' throat as the angel dug his hands into the firm muscular ass of his man and pulled him as close as possible, Castiel's own orgasm being ripped from him as he struggled to keep up with the sheer volume of cum Dean was feeding him.

After a few minutes both men broke apart and collapsed onto the bed together. Cas placed his head on Dean's chest and took in a deep breath, "Told you it would help!" Cas laughed as he found he was breathing easier now.

"Yeah. I guess a big fat cock is just what the doctor ordered." Dean laughed back as he stroked Castiel's sweat dampened hair.

"Who said you were big?" Cas teased, earning him a playful shove from Dean. Cas shifted to look at Dean's intense emerald green eyes, "I love you Dean."

Dean placed a kiss on Cas' lips, briefly tasting his own cream on Cas' lips, "I love you too angel boy." Dean wrapped his big strong arms around his angel and held him tight. Saying I love you was still so foreign to Dean, but he found that the more he said it to Cas the easier it got, "I love you so much."


End file.
